Swamp Pride
Chapter 1 Morani awoke from his nap in the shade. His pride were all near him. Mornari had been king of the Swamp pride for Six Years now. His Family consisted of his Three mates, two nieces, his five adult cubs, his four teenage cubs, his new cubs and his grandnieces and his nine Grandcubs. twenty-eight lions in all. Swamp Pride teretory was a good one. They always had a meal at hand and were only hungry in winter. Morani and his pride were resting on island after a welcome meal for one of Morani's eldest daughter, Tala Who also brought back her 10 week old daughters, Kenya and Kira. All the cubs in the pride were between 3 and 4 months old. Soon the rest of the pride started to stir to. When everybody was up the Pride moved across there swampy lagoons. There Teritory consisted of seven joint lagoons. There were 5 islands from the mainland in these lagoons. Morani's Six year's as king of the land was worth it now because the pride was flourishing. "hey daddy look at this hunting Move Tala taught me!" Morani's young 4 month old Daughter, Tara showed him the Pounce-slide. Morani was happy of how the year's his family had grown. "Impressive,But have you Learned to stalk because that's the most important part of the hunt?", Tara shook her head. "Ah,maybe Tala could also help you with that?" Tara Then Walked ahead. It was 6:00 and the nearest mainland was through the deepest waters so Malkia led the Pride through high waters. Morani hated getting his mane wet but it was worst for the cubs, the water was up to there heads. But The water kept them fed sinde it's the only Place water is Flowing for 50 miles.Finnaly the Pride made it to the Mainland.Soon The Females started Leading the Cubs away to hunt. Morani,along with his to sons stood there until the females and cubs had come to the next lagoon. "Come on boys, time to patrol the teritory. "Morani led his sons through the edge of the lagoon and started patroling through the water. Morani was Getting old and had sired many cub and had alot of lions to become his succesors. But the most Convient ones who could rule The pride was either Tala or Tela. But what about his Eldest sons. They could leave until one of their sisters found a good male to control the pride but they have already sired cubs in the pride so what was Tehef and Tehendi's Future. Chapter 2 Tala was happy to be back in the pride. After six weeks away from the Pride on a island caring for her daughters, She was happy to share cub responsibilites. Tala knew the pride had missed her dearly since she usualy killed the prides meals. Tala's thought were inturupted by the chatter of the gossiping bird, Simia. "did you hear about that male lion, Who killed those cubs in the next land when their pridemales were patroling? The whole pride just chased him out to the border." Tala was disturbed by the news of a Rouge in the teritory. Male lions would kill the cubs if the pride weren't careful. unknowest to her, Kira, her daughter was lagging behind the pride while chaseing Sim0ia the Bird. Soon Kira caught up with the rest of the pride. Category:Fanfiction